


Come To The Couch

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, POV Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After a hard night's work Sebastian Moran comes home to his boss.Oneshot/drabble





	Come To The Couch

Sebastian Moran leaned back in his chair with a small smirk. He'd finished his job for the night and pulled out his phone. He had an important message to send to his boss right now. 

_Me: we're gonna get high and fuck_

_Me: shit I meant high as fuck_

_Me: no I didn't_

Maybe he was already high. Maybe he was just excited to see him after a hard day's work, that's all. A little bit later and he was home back in the apartment. It was a little pathetic, Jim would say, at just how happy he was to be there. Sebastian appreciated taking off his boots, smoking a cigarette, being able to unwind for a quick second before everything happened again. Like it always would in the morning. 

Speaking of his boss-friend-lover, Jim himself was the one on the couch right now. 

"Sebastian," he whined, and it was music to Sebastian's ears. "Come cuddle."

Sebastian had to smile, at least a little bit, at that. "Aw, really kitten?"

"Mm," Jim said. "And if you don’t come now, I will stab you."

And that was the Jim he knew and loved.


End file.
